Le passé de Caliban
by stelcha
Summary: La créature de Frankenstein, Caliban, était jadis un homme, un homme vivant dans la misère mais aussi un époux et un père aimant. Ce court récit raconte ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que Caliban quitta la clinique Banning dans laquelle il avait travaillé en tant que gardien de nuit. Ne connaissant pas son véritable nom, je le citerai en tant que Caliban.


À peine eut-il franchi la porte que Caliban s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'asile Banning. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de quitter ce lieu maudit qui n'apportait que souffrance et folie... mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Miss Ives. Il l'avait quitté alors qu'elle était sur la table d'opération ; il lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui avait tenu la main, apeurée et ne l'avait relâché que lorsque ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Puis le directeur s'était avancé vers Caliban et lui avait prié de quitter les lieux.

Il espérait la revoir un jour, en pleine santé. Mais il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelles. Depuis qu'il travaillait dans cet établissement, il en avait vu des patients très atteints et irrécupérables après la trépanation. En général, ils ne parlaient plus, ils n'entendaient plus, ils se chiaient dessus... ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. En fait, personne ne s'en sortait vraiment indemne.

Caliban soupira et poursuivit sa route. Majorie, son épouse l'attendait à la maison. Elle savait que son mari avait décidé de démissionner, c'était dramatique car ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or mais malgré tout, elle le soutenait. Il leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers elle et s'effondra dans ses bras.

\- Oh Marjorie... si tu avais vu ses yeux...

\- Chhht.

Sa femme lui passa une main sur son crâne. Son mari avait eu pitié pour cette pauvre femme, il a toujours eu bon cœur, on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite dans quelques mois ? lui proposa Marjorie.

Il y avait pensé, bien évidemment. Mais elle ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu. Et puis connaissant miss Ives, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'il la voit dans un état critique.

Caliban ne répondit pas et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son épouse.

\- Il faut que je retrouve un travail. N'importe lequel, murmura t-il.

Il chercha son fils des yeux.

\- Comment va Jack aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu fiévreux, il est au lit. Je m'inquiète, on dirait que son état s'aggrave avec le temps. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour faire appel à un médecin.

Caliban s'approcha de son petit garçon. Il dormait paisiblement. Il s'asseya sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur le front tiède de Jack. "Que Dieu ait pitié de lui" chuchota t-il.

La tuberculose sévissait depuis quelques temps dans la ville. Ceux qui étaient touchés par cette maladie ne s'en sortaient que très rarement. Les enfants mourraient les premiers, dû à leur fragilité. Mais Caliban était confiant ; certes il n'avait plus d'espoir pour miss Ives mais pour son fils, il en avait. C'était le plus important.

Caliban s'allongea sur le lit auprès de sa femme. Il fixa le plafond, à la fois triste et pensif. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur miss Ives. Il ne pouvait la chasser de sa tête. Pendant cinq mois il avait appris à la connaître, à la craindre et à l'aimer. Il en était tombé secrètement amoureux, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? N'était-ce pas seulement de la pitié ? Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné cette nuit là... c'était si étrange, si embarassant... mais en réalité pas si désagréable. Malgré tout, sa femme Marjorie était la seule et unique femme qu'il aimait profondément.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet établissement où était internée miss Ives. À présent il le haïssait. Et miss Ives avait raison, les médecins menaient des expériences sur leurs patients, ils les torturaient. Il s'en était rendu compte un peu tard car sa naïveté le rendait aveugle. "C'est pour la science" il avait dit à miss Ives. Non, il n'en était rien. Et personne ne devrait subir de telles atrocités ; aussi bien l'hydrothérapie que la trépanation, c'était inhumain. Il devait raconter la vérité, mettre au grand jour leurs manigances, quand bien même il leur avait juré de ne rien révéler. S'il ne le faisait pas pour lui il le ferait pour miss Ives.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva et enfila la même veste usée qu'il portait tous les jours. Il quitta sa maison et se mit en chemin vers l'asile psychiatrique. Le directeur l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien mon cher. Vous regrettez déjà votre démission ? Il n'est pas trop tard vous savez... le poste de gardien de nuit est toujours libre...

\- Je... j'exige la fermeture de votre établissement monsieur Banning. Ou bien... je... je serai contraint de dénoncer les expériences insoutenables que vous menez sur vos patients.

Le sourire du directeur s'effaça.

\- Je ne fais rien de mal. C'est de la science, rien de plus. Je soigne mes patients.

\- C'est de la torture, s'écria Caliban, et vous le savez !

M. Banning fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit, sortez de mon établissement.

Caliban pointa un doigt tremblant vers lui.

\- Je vais tout raconter, vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !

Le directeur de l'asile, les mains derrière le dos, le regarda s'éloigner.

Caliban arpenta les ruelles de Londres à la recherche d'un nouveau travail, en vain. Il s'arrêta un instant et se mit à fixer l'horizon devant lui. Des navires venaient et partaient. Des navires de pêcheurs principalement. L'un de ces bateaux faisait halte au port et des marins descendaient leurs marchandises. La mer effrayait Caliban, elle était si vaste, si mystérieuse, si froide...

\- Eh toi !

Un marin s'approcha de lui. Il était mal rasé et portait un bonnet pour se protéger du froid. Caliban le regarda méfiant.

\- Tu as l'air de chercher du boulot, pas vrai mon ami ?

\- En effet, répondit-il timidement.

\- Nous recherchons de courageux et robustes marins, nous sommes si peu. Avec la tuberculose qui sévit ces jours-ci, nos hommes tombent par dizaine et ne se relèvent plus.

\- Mais que faites-vous ?

\- Nous naviguons sur la mer, nous pêchons, nous tuons même des baleines...

Caliban secoua la tête.

\- Je... je suis désolé... je ne peux pas... je... la mer n'est pas faite pour moi.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches et continua d'errer dans la ville.

Le soir il rentra chez lui, penaud. Il embrassa son épouse sans un mot. Marjorie devina que sa journée fut mauvaise. Trouver un travail s'avérait difficile ces temps-ci. Et ils avaient tant besoin d'argent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon époux. Tu finiras par trouver quelque chose, je t'assure.

Il hocha la tête et s'asseya près de son fils.

\- Regarde mon bateau pa' !

Il agita fièrement le modèle réduit devant son nez.

\- Il est magnifique mon fils.

Caliban lui sourit et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mieux.

Si seulement il pouvait guérir, pensa Caliban, Dieu a peut-être écouté nos prières. Peut-être est-il miséricordieux après tout.

Une fois au lit, Caliban se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Et si je ne retrouvais pas de travail ? Que deviendrons-nous ? Je suis un mauvais époux...

\- Ne dis pas ça... je t'en prie.

Marjorie passa une main sur sa joue rondelette et lui donna un baiser.

\- Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je t'aimerai jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. Peu importe les difficultés que nous rencontrerons, nous les affronterons ensemble.

Caliban se mit sur le dos, pensif.

\- Demain j'irai distribuer ces tractes dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Tu veux toujours dénoncer ce directeur ? C'est quelqu'un d'important, de très puissant. Personne ne t'écoutera.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

\- C'est pour miss Ives que tu fais tout ça ?

Caliban regarda son épouse.

\- Je... ce n'est pas...

\- Je comprends, lui dit-elle en souriant, je suis sûre que tu as de très bonnes raisons de l'apprécier.

\- Ou... oui, begaya Caliban.

\- Elle a eu de la chance de t'avoir, poursuivit t-elle, tu es si bon, si doux. C'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- Oh Marjorie...

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et s'allongea sur elle.

\- Jack dort, murmura t-elle mais elle ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je t'aime.

Caliban se réveilla en fin de matinée. Sa femme Marjorie était déjà partie à l'usine. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils et quitta, sans le savoir, à jamais sa maison.

Caliban s'était installé devant l'asile Banning et arrêtait toutes les personnes qui passaient devant. Il leur distribuait ces petits tractes qu'il avait rédigés lui-même. Il avait appris quand il était plus jeune à écrire et à lire, ce n'était pas le cas de sa femme ou des gens qui vivaient dans la misère comme lui.

Ces tractes étaient en quelque sorte ses témoignages, les choses qu'il avait vues de ses propres yeux.

\- Banning est un monstre ! répétait-il sans arrêt.

Quelques passants curieux s'arrêtaient pour prendre le tracte qu'il leur tendait, d'autres continuaient leur chemin.

En fin d'après-midi, Caliban retourna chez lui et ne remarqua pas les deux hommes qui le suivaient. Alors qu'il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, l'un des deux hommes le plaqua contre le mur tandis que l'autre le poignarda à mainte reprise.

\- Banning te passe le bonjour ! ricana celui qui le maintenait.

Ces deux crapules avaient été engagés par le directeur de l'asile afin de se débarrasser de cet ancien employé devenu gênant.

Caliban hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Les deux autres l'abandonnèrent à son triste sort.

Il repensa à miss Ives et aux nombreux moments qu'il avait passé à prendre soin d'elle puis il expira son dernier souffle.

FIN


End file.
